Numerous conventional display-demonstration systems have been attempted, but all leave much to be desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,283 to Savoie issued Oct. 4, 2005 with the title “Storage and transport system for collapsible tradeshow displays” and is incorporated herein by reference. Savoie describes a storage and transport system for collapsible tradeshow displays preferably comprises a crate and framework in combination with components of a collapsible display system. By providing a crate and framework for more vertical storing and accessing the components and for organizing the components as they are placed in the crate, users may more efficiently set up and tear down the display system where there is limited floor space. The crate is durable and the framework securely holds components in place for safe and secure transportation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,494 to Luddemann issued Feb. 17, 1998 with the title “Convertible storage system” and is incorporated herein by reference. Luddemann describes a convertible system which is changeable from a portable storage mode to a display mode is formed by a first container, a second container and conversion material. The second container and the conversion material are held within the first container when the system is in the storage mode and the conversion material is removable from the first container and used to convert the system from the storage mode to the display mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,188 to Nickens issued Feb. 22, 2000 with the title “Case-to-counter conversion kit” and is incorporated herein by reference. Nickens describes a case-to-counter conversion kit that includes two case bodies that are positioned to form a storage space between them. Two shelves are attached between the case bodies to provide storage surfaces and to lock the bodies together, thereby forming a stable base for a counter. The shelves include tongues along opposite edges of the shelves. The tongues slide into tracks or moldings attached in channels which are located on opposing faces of the case bodies, thereby locking the shelves and bodies together. A multi-section counter top is attached to the tops of the case bodies and locked in place by pins located in channels on the tops of the case bodies which engage slots in mating faces of the counter top sections. A roll-up counter top cover fits into a recess in the top of the counter assembly. A flexible panel is wrapped around the case bodies and secured in place with hook and loop fasteners. A hinged door is attached to the flexible panel and provides access to the storage space between the case bodies. The shelves, counter top sections, and counter top cover are designed to fit in the case bodies when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,988,244 to Haws, Jr. issued Aug. 2, 2011 with the title “Modular merchandise pod” and is incorporated herein by reference. Haws, Jr. describes a modular merchandise pod that includes a generally elongated merchandise pod base having first and second ends, a rack assembly carried by the merchandise pod base and disposed generally midway between the first and second ends and a rack assembly top panel carried by the rack assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,948,447 to Weis et al. issued May 24, 2011 with the title “Mobile display” and is incorporated herein by reference. Weis et al. describe a mobile, multi-room display environment that is “cratable” or “palletizeable.” The display environment has a first room, the first room having a first set of sensory cues, and a second room, the second room having a second set of sensory cues substantially different from the first set of sensory cues. The first and second rooms are designed for temporary use and can be easily disassembled for transport from one location to another in a separate crate or on a pallet. By “cratable” it is meant that the mobile display is designed to be disassembled and the component parts placed into a crate or crates for storage or transport for re-assembly at a different time or location. By “palletizeable” it is meant that the modular components of the mobile display are designed to be secured to a pallet for storage and transport for re-assembly at some other time or location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,092 to Lamson et al. issued Jun. 16, 1987 with the title “Multi-level rack assembly” and is incorporated herein by reference. Lamson et al. describe a multi-level rack assembly comprising a plurality of base members each including a generally rectangular platform portion and an upstanding tubular portion at each corner of the platform portion having a plug dividing the interior thereof into upper and lower tubular volumes; a plurality of side support members each including a pair of spaced upstanding tubular portions and truss means interconnecting the tubular portions; and a plurality of core rod means sized to fit slidably within the tubular portions of the base members and of the side support members. In one embodiment, the core rods are elongated and unitary and have a length somewhat greater than the length of the side support member tubular portions so that the core rods may extend vertically within the side support member tubular portions and seat at their lower ends in the upper tubular volumes of the tubular portions of a lower base member and seat at their upper ends in the lower tubular volumes of the tubular portions of an upper base member. In another embodiment, each of the core rod means comprises a pair of core rod members each including an upper portion sized to fit slidably within the lower end of the tubular portion of an associated side support member or the lower tubular volume of a tubular portion of an upper base member; a lower rod portion sized to fit slidably within the upper end of the tubular portion of the associated side support member or the upper tubular volume of a tubular portion of a lower base member; and a collar portion intermediate the upper and lower rod portions to define the respective seated positions of the upper and lower rod portions.
What is needed is a shipping container having an enclosed volume for shipping and security of its contents, wherein the container readily converts into display cabinet(s) and/or table(s) and/or shelving unit(s), and then reconverts back into a secured enclosure for overnight storage and/or back into a shipping container.